


《不速之客》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 此后冗长余生的所有计划里，不再是我独自一人。





	《不速之客》chapter（2）

Thor的占卜生意突然变好了，尤其是在Loki夜间不外出的时候。血族不畏寒，甚至有些厌恶过热的温度，往往只是抱着书本坐在远离壁炉的单人沙发上。

Loki高挺冷峻的样貌让人很难第一眼便认出他是个Omega，心思活络的女士们总是借着占卜来同他搭话，在了解到他与Thor并不是伴侣关系后，光顾得更加殷勤了。

“如果我愿意的话，我甚至早就可以要求减免房租了。”Thor睡得不那么早了，但他每天见到精神着准备过夜生活的Loki，也就只有两三个小时的时间，更多的时候这个怪脾气的血族都在白天里房门紧闭地沉睡，哪怕阳光并不会灼伤他的皮肤，“这些烦人的小姑娘因为我在你这儿花了不少钱，对吗？”

“我占卜出的每一个字都童叟无欺，”Thor嘟囔着反驳，他已经习惯Loki刻薄的语调了，这让巫师发现这个看似难相处的Omega其实从来没给他添过任何麻烦，除了在用冷水洗澡后不调回水温，“更何况你住在我的主卧，那可是我最喜欢的房间。”

“我也很喜欢。”Omega歪着脑袋用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，水珠顺着修长的脖颈落进了他的浴袍里，Loki连信息素都像冰冷的大理石，淡却强硬地压制住了Thor所有的感官，“所以你能拿我怎样呢？”

别再这么问了，老混球。Thor抿了抿嘴，转身去煮咖啡时习惯性地帮Loki带了一杯。我不需要你拐弯抹角地得瑟我在暗恋你。

是啊，他们心照不宣，在这共处的一处屋檐之下。

替Loki修缮房屋的施工队在一个月后开始收尾，他们似乎也没什么理由继续这场别扭而荒唐的同居。Thor依旧在试图炼制长生的药剂，却始终没有找到能够替代吸血鬼獠牙的东西。

“要是我能解决掉我那个同母异父的姐姐，”Loki这几天都有些神经质，似乎一直在防备着什么，“我很乐意在火化她之前把她的牙拔下来送给你。”“你为什么这么恨你的亲姐姐？”Thor有些好奇地放下了典籍，“而且恨不得杀了她？”

“你得用你的故事来换，巫师。”Loki托着下巴挑了挑眉，“这是规矩，你得先告诉我你执念的根源。”

“......好吧，Loki。”Thor深吸了一口气，看着那双难以捉摸的绿眼睛，“只要你想知道。”

odinson家族崇尚武力，在Thor的父亲不顾反对娶了外族女巫为妻后生下他之前，已经几个世纪没有出现过男性巫师。frigga是一个太过聪明的Omega，Thor很爱她，却永远都不明白母亲为何一直郁郁寡欢。

强大的巫师拥有与神灵交流的能力，他们在千百年来被同族人忌惮着，也被族外的人类追杀。Thor还记得自己也成为巫师的那天，母亲将自己在房间中锁了一天一夜都没有出来。frigga在病逝之前将所有的巫术都教授给了他，哪怕Thor不算优秀的资质无法全盘接受。

“我想替母亲看见巫师不再被牵制和忽视的那一天，无论付出什么样的代价。”Thor的半边面容隐在了黑暗中，“我不觉得成为血族有什么不好的，只要存在，就注定会被追捧和排挤。”

“你的父亲呢？”Loki抿了抿嘴，他完全不擅长安慰人，“他不管你？”“他首先是族中的元老，”alpha金色的脑袋彻底垂了下去，“然后才是我的父亲。”frigga是odin唯一，也是最后的私心。

血族盘着腿窝进了沙发里，天光渐亮，他即将陷入沉睡，而巫师的一天才刚刚开始。

Thor没料到自己会在白天遇见一只凶悍的血族。黑发的女人仅仅抓着Thor的脖颈便轻而易举地将他拎了起来，重重摔到了墙上。

“你身上有股恶心的气味。”女人的五官熟悉得另Thor心惊，踏着高跟踩在了Thor的手背上，“告诉我这股来源在哪里。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”被重击过的肋骨随着呼吸剧痛，巫师强撑着向杀意浓烈的血族丢出了一个法术，却如同隔靴搔痒般毫无用处，“我从来、咳咳......独来独往.......”

不，他绝不能供出Loki。

Thor很快反应过来这便是Loki口中恨之入骨的姐姐hela，而她的攻击力显然强悍了太多。巫师手中爆燃起蓝白色的光电，风驰电掣地砸向了alpha血族。hela轻蔑地冷笑了一声，直接抬起胳膊挡下了这一击，被灼伤的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度愈合......

巫师醒来的时候，发现自己已经被带回了家里。他躺在了主卧的床上，房间里是一股浓重的血腥味，此刻闻起来却令他蠢蠢欲动。

Thor浑身都如同散了架一般剧痛，在自己的脖颈左侧摸到了两个被咬出来的血洞。巫师起身时碰落了床头柜上的水杯，玻璃落地碎裂的声音如同蝴蝶效应般被无限放大，直到他连脑海中都开始轰鸣。

他本该死在hela手下，而Loki为了救他，将他同化成了新生血族。

“Loki......”Thor迈开步子时险些因为自己过快的速度而绊倒，跌跌撞撞地跑出了卧室，而视野所及之处都只是空荡冰冷的灰调，“Loki！”

alpha在浴室找到了虚弱的血族，Omega躺在浴缸中，浸湿衬衫的冷水几乎被染成血泊。Thor将Loki抱了出来，他身上的伤口已经愈合了，苍白皮肤下仍旧在咯吱作响的骨头却昭示着它们曾有多狰狞。

“你要是再晚点醒过来......”Omega闷哼了一声，湿漉漉的黑发缠在了Thor的肩头，“我大概就能痊愈了。”“我不会再信你一句谎话了，Loki。”Thor低头亲吻了血族削薄而冰冷的嘴角，Loki看着他，仿佛从来就应该如此，“hey，你想喝点血吗？”

“我还没落魄到要靠吸干你来活命的地步。”Omega动作缓慢地坐起了身，半个沙发都被他身上的水弄得湿漉漉的，“但我不介意再尝一尝，同化你时的那一些可不够解馋。”

“我醒来时觉得脖子快断了，”Thor哼笑着将Loki的脑袋压在了自己的另一边颈窝，“你最好轻......嘶！”

Omega熟练地用獠牙挑破了alpha最柔软的那一层皮肤，温热的血液流进了口腔。这是Loki第一次吸食同类的吸血鬼，这感觉就如同毒品一般禁忌而上瘾。Thor哪怕成为了血族也依旧有着强烈的心跳和阳光的气味，这让Loki想起了七百年前hela还未曾弑父夺权的岁月，那时他年轻得肆无忌惮，拥抱着麦芒奔跑在田野上，高傲而天真。

“你要是一直这么听话就讨人喜欢多了。”血族的唇赤红到妖冶，Loki将血迹从Thor已经开始愈合的脖颈一直蹭到了他的面颊，alpha低头看着他，欧蓝色的瞳孔中暗涛翻涌，“你的血让我精力充沛......”

“从什么时候开始的？”被挑逗暗示着抚摸后颈的alpha将他的血族摁倒在了沙发上，Loki像一只懒透了的狐狸，目光迷离地看着Thor为他发狂，“告诉我，Loki。”

从什么时候开始，如同我觊觎你一般，将我视作了猎物之外的存在？

“每时每刻。”Omega打定了注意要糊弄他，含着Thor的嘴唇嘟囔着咕噜，他的长裤浸了水尤其难脱，柔韧厚实的布料像纸片一般在Thor手里碎开，“天，我不应该在你同化头两天就......嗯！”

“我简直想吞了你，”Thor落在Loki身上的吻越来越粗暴，alpha与生俱来的凶性让他对同化自己的血族含着强烈的占有欲和反叛欲。Loki的喘息越来越明显，直到Thor从未被使用过的獠牙刺进了他的皮肤，“你像一块掺着玻璃渣的布丁......”

“操你......呃！”alpha的啃咬毫无章法，Thor的力道控制得很浅，却依旧让Loki痛痒难耐。他被整个翻了过去，从后颈一直啃到了颈椎，alpha勃起的性器隔着一层湿透了的内裤顶着他。

Thor终于尝到了Loki的血液，如同朗姆酒般甜腻却冷清的味道。Omega被他捏着侧腰后入，他惊讶地发现自己在挺身的时候冲破了一层薄膜。“Loki......”alpha停下了动作，啄吻着Omega的耳垂低声探寻着他的感受，“我不知道.....”“别想太多，这只是我的自愈能力。”Loki终于翻过了身，懒洋洋地用腿勾住了Thor劲窄的后腰，面色嘲笑地瞅着他，“或许你有什么处子情节？你看上去兴奋过头了。”

“我只是怕弄伤你，小混蛋。”Thor重新开始抽动腰杆，四处冲撞着寻找Loki的敏感点，他得趁早揪住这个Omega的把柄，“把腿抬高点，你的膝盖都快顶到我的胃了。”

“我迟早会咬断你的喉咙，”Loki被顶得尖叫了一声，新生血族的力道太大了，他觉得自己在Thor手里和方才阵亡的那条裤子一样脆弱，“哈嗯！你他妈是真的.....啊！快顶到胃了......”

alpha低声笑了起来，他满脑子都有些邪恶的想法在控制不住地发酵，Thor的手指借着自己抽动的性器一起滑进了omega深软的甬道，Loki音调奇怪地哼哼了一声，指甲在他的背上抓出了两条长而深的血痕。

“你能感觉到，对吗？”Thor低头蹭着血族汗湿的面颊，也许是因为他的体温变低了，他感受到的Loki是温热的，“就像你之前说的，你能对我感同身受，嗯？”

你能够感受到我在怎样被你包裹吮吸，在快感之上叠加了我的那一份。

“混账……”Loki咬紧了牙关才让自己喘得没那么丢脸，而Thor握住了他硬到发痛的性器，用拇指揉搓着马眼撸动了几下便让omega射了出来，“啊呃……嗯！”

桀骜强硬的血族终于浑身瘫软了下来，被alpha抄着腿窝毫无章法地操干。Thor在Loki的大腿内侧狠狠咬了一口，哪怕愈合了也会留下浅浅的印子。

吃痛的omega低吼了一声，骤然紧缩的肉穴绞得新生血族在肏进他的生殖腔之前就射了出来，两人的交合之处粘腻湿漉得一塌糊涂。

Loki恼羞成怒地抓过沙发一旁的台灯就砸在了Thor的脑门上，灯罩哗啦碎了一地，而Thor舔了舔从额头流到嘴角的血迹，反拧了omega的胳膊让他背对着自己翘起结实的臀部。

“就算自己跟着疼也想揍我一顿？”Thor为了一劳永逸，将铜制的灯杆硬生生掰弯锁住了Loki被反剪到背后的双手，血族喘息着挣扎了一下，被Thor狠狠捏住了臀肉揉搓，“今年的万圣节打算怎么过？”

“……又到十月末了？”Loki已经没力气再反抗了，懒洋洋地在Thor重新肏进来时哼哼了一声，渐渐抬头的性器在粗糙的布艺沙发上拖出一道长长的水渍，“又快要一年了啊……”

“是我作为人类巫师的最后一年。”Thor似乎也有些感慨，粘粘糊糊地亲了亲omega削薄微宽的脊背，被Loki耸着肩躲开了，“而接下来的生活里，一年的时间也不过是沧海一粟。”

“原来我已经从hela手底下逃出来一年多了，”Loki也同样唏嘘，哪怕和Thor不在一个频道上，“不知道她什么时候又得卷土重来。”

黑发的血族绷紧了双臂的肌肉，终于稍稍挣送了“铜锁”，灵活地解放了自己的双手。omega没有急着想要主导这场性事，而是撑着沙发仍旧保持跪趴的姿势，摆动着腰臀迎合alpha的撞击让他进得更深。

血族的生殖腔在甬道的最深处，而这个种族的男性omega生育率本就极低，很大原因是因为他们的腔口位置长得尤其刁钻。

Thor粗喘着试了好几下都没有成功进入，额角的汗都滴了下来，恼火地将Loki的嘴唇啃得红肿不堪。

omega抓着他的头发解救了自己的嘴唇，有些艰难在狭长的沙发里骑在了Thor的胯上，挪动着后腰自己将他吞了进去。

alpha热铁般的性器前端刚刚顶入血族泥泞柔软的腔口时，就如同失控的野马一样快而深地向上顶撞。Loki几乎是惨叫着呻吟了一声，然后就被Thor扣着后颈压在了胸口，掰开了臀瓣往死里操弄，直到成结之后彻底胀开在omega的生殖腔中卡紧。

Loki在高潮迭起中射了好几次，低声说着什么向Thor求饶，直到嗓音完全沙哑，被搂抱着瘫软在alpha的怀里不紧不慢地抽插。

“你知道hela为什么在得权之后也执意要追杀我么？”Loki的睫毛上挂着雾气，他吸了吸鼻子，将唇吻凑在Thor的颈窝，“因为我是omega。”

“嗯？”Thor用源源不断的精液灌满了omega的小腹，满足地用胡茬蹭着Loki的面颊，丝毫没有察觉到omega狡猾的计策，“为什么？”

“血族的制度类似于母系社会，omega的继承权大于alpha。”Loki的语调软绵绵的，挠得Thor心头发痒，以至于在他突然咬上自己后颈的腺体时都没反应过来，“因为……血族中的alpha，才是会被终生标记的那一个。”

“你……”omega的信息素前所未有地强悍，尖锐锋利地从獠牙注入进了alpha的腺体，直逼大脑皮层，“你又骗我？！”

“我骗你什么了？谁知道这年头的巫师一点常识都没有。”Loki轻佻得意地拍了拍Thor面色铁青的脸颊，起身时alpha的性器从身体里滑了出来，他听见Thor低哑地哼了一声，“过会儿就不难受了，宝贝儿。”

Thor看着Loki步调轻快地走进了浴室，完全没有十分钟之前被折磨得呜咽求饶的可怜样，看着他的眼神就好像Thor才是一个甜美多汁的omega。

新生血族低声地咒骂了一句，哀叹着把脸埋进了靠枕里。

巫师仍旧不打算以人类的鲜血作食物，甚至打算说服Loki。Thor调配出了能够作为血族补养的药剂，好不容易哄着Loki愿意勉勉强强尝一口，却被呸得一声吐了出来。

“你不能总是靠谎言度日，”Thor不死心地把Loki拉回来，撩起他卷曲的黑发在omega的后颈上咬了几口，血族配合地哼哼了几声，却安然无恙地拿上扬的眼角嘲笑他，“也不能总是拿信息素牵制我。”

“嗯？”Loki挑衅地扬起了下巴，下一刻就散发了信息素让Thor半边身体都在发麻，然后叼住他的脖子给自己加了一餐甜点，“像这样？”

“……操你的老混蛋，”血族就算被放干了全身对血也轻易死不了，Thor喉咙里咕噜嘞一声，认命地闭上眼睛，等着Loki撩拨够了自己消停，“你愿意同化我，是不是就为了让我当你的免费血袋？”

“怎么就免费了？”Loki假惺惺地作出伤心的表情，挠了挠Thor的下巴，“我陪你睡啊。”“呵，”Thor受伤的表情倒是货真价实，“原来我还是你免费的按摩棒。”

“赶紧收拾收拾住我那儿去，”漂亮的老混蛋没再理睬Thor，指挥着他扒掉被蹂躏得无法入眼的沙发套，“你这儿太简陋了，顶多给你的书和药剂当仓库。”

“呆站着干什么？”天快亮了，Loki打算抓紧收拾行李，他回头看着傻笑起来的巫师，“十分钟内出门，别打乱我的计划。”

此后冗长余生的所有计划里，不再是我独自一人。


End file.
